


Perfección

by frankenjoly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Canon Autistic Character, Character Development, Drama, Other, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Retales sobre la pequeña Satya, su paso por la academia, inicios de Symmetra... de dónde viene y a dónde va también.





	1. Satya

Una línea tras otra, un patrón tras otro. Todos trazados con mano firme sobre el papel. No tenían sentido, aparentemente. Excepto para la niña que los dibujaba, quien no daba muestras de tener interés en nada que no fueran sus dibujos. Despacio, iba llenando las hojas del cuaderno que había apoyado sobre sus piernas cruzadas. De todos modos, hasta aquel momento nadie iba a reclamar su atención, incluso aunque el tema de conversación entre los adultos trataba precisamente sobre el futuro de la pequeña Satya.

Aunque no había mucho sobre que hablar. Un futuro era lo que los visitantes le estaban ofreciendo, mientras la señora Vaswani escuchaba con atención.

—Su hija tiene un gran potencial —Afirmó la primera de ellos, una mujer de rostro serio, aunque amable—. No hay mucha gente en la India, ni en ningún sitio, que lo tenga.

—Y estará en las mejores manos —Se apresuró a añadir su compañero, haciendo un amago de sonrisa—. No le faltará de nada.

La niña apenas alzó la mirada mientras tanto, igual que no separó su lápiz del papel. Sin embargo, los trazos comenzaron a hacerse más rápidos progresivamente.

—Mi hija…—La madre reflejaba duda en su voz, y no se molestaba en intentar ocultarla—. Algunos le llaman loca, otros dicen que está maldita.

— ¿Y qué cree usted?

Satya seguía dibujando, ahora a un ritmo frenético. Pero el único sonido que se oyó desde su dirección fue el que hizo al cambiar de página.

—Que…si pueden darle una vida mejor…llévensela. Hoy mismo si así lo requieren.

Le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras, no cabía duda. Y aún así, no parecía dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Era lo correcto.

—No le decepcionaremos, señora Vaswani —Contestó la mujer, quien llevaba la voz cantante—. Ni a usted ni a su hija. Vishkar será su hogar a partir de ahora.

Su compañero, mientras tanto, se acercó a la pequeña, agachándose a para quedar a su altura. 

—Hola, jovencita. Satya, ¿verdad?

Ella terminó el patrón que estaba dibujando antes de levantar la cabeza y asentir suavemente. Después, fijó la mirada en él como si esperase a oír algo más.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? -Continuó él, esa vez con una sonrisa de verdad-. Tienes que hacer el equipaje.

Como respuesta, Satya le dirigió una mirada de confusión, seguida de otra igual hacia su madre, quien asintió. La pequeña Vaswani dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, cerró su cuaderno, y se levantó del suelo.

**************************************************

No le llevó mucho tiempo recoger sus cosas, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que tenía poco que recoger. Su familia no tenía muchos recursos. Esa era la razón de que su madre hubiera accedido a dejarla marchar. Si Vishkar podía darle una educación completa y mayores posibilidades de las que ellos iban a ser capaces… Entonces, ¿cómo no permitir que se la llevaran?

Pronto, la poca ropa que poseía, además de su cuaderno y un par de lápices, estaban perfectamente guardados en su mochila. Las despedidas habían concluido. Sólo quedaba irse. Tras mirar atrás una vez más, Satya subió al coche, sin decir nada. Apenas había pronunciado unas pocas palabras, que sus nuevos tutores supieran, al menos. Pero era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que se le decía, de eso también se habían dado cuenta.

**************************************************

El viaje no fue precisamente corto, pero ella había rescatado su cuaderno de la mochila y continuado sus dibujos como si sólo hubiera sufrido una mínima distracción. Aparentemente. Sólo ella sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza, y a nadie se le ocurrió preguntar.El interés lo acaparaban las estructuras que iban tomando forma dentro del papel.

— ¿Satya? — Por el tono de duda en sus palabras, se notaba que el empleado de Vishkar no quería molestarla, o no estaba seguro de que fuera a obtener una respuesta.

La tuvo. Un suave “¿Hmm?” por parte de la niña, mientras se afanaba en borrar su última línea para volver a trazarla, esa vez con más precisión.

— ¿Quieres ser una arquitécnica de luz, Satya? —Continuó él, sabiendo ya que tenía al menos una parte de su atención—. Porque puedes tener un futuro muy prometedor. Brillante.

—Brillante…—Repitió ella, alzando por fin la cabeza en un gesto que denotaba interés, al mismo tiempo que el coche paraba.

Él asintió, disponiéndose a salir. Su compañera ya estaba fuera, y le abrió la puerta a Satya.

—Aquí no va a faltarte de nada —Explicó, señalando el impresionante complejo de edificios al que acababan de llegar—. Te acompañaremos a tu nueva habitación. Ahora estás en casa. Y en dos días comenzarás las clases, como todos los nuevos alumnos.

La pequeña asintió, girando después sobre sí misma para contemplar todo el lugar. Casi como si estuviera buscando pruebas sólidas de que aquello era real. Lo era. Estaba tan lejos del lugar en que se había criado como no lo había estado nunca.

Y ante ella se estaba abriendo un nuevo camino, tan repentinamente que aún no había terminado de asimilarlo. Una gran oportunidad.


	2. La academia

El día de su primera clase, Satya acudió con puntualidad. Mejor dicho, ya estaba allí unos diez minutos antes. Sabía tanto el aula como la hora, pero no había querido arriesgarse a llegar tarde. La sala estaba aún vacía, de modo que tuvo la libertad de elegir un sitio en primera fila. Y en lugar de quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras esperaba, abrió su cuaderno para dedicarse a un diseño que excepcionalmente había dejado a medias la noche anterior.

Normalmente terminaba lo que estuviera haciendo, pero aquella noche había estado demasiado cansada para cumplir con su propia exigencia. Desde su llegada a las instalaciones de Vishkar, y posterior visita guiada para comenzar a orientarse por las mismas, a decir verdad no había hecho nada fuera de lo común.  
Aún estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva habitación. Nunca había tenido tanto espacio para ella sola, todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Como cualquier cosa en aquel lugar, a decir verdad. Y ella no había hecho muchos cambios. Su ropa ahora estaba guardada en el armario, donde aún cabían muchas cosas más, y su cuaderno descansaba sobre el escritorio cuando no lo estaba usando. Aparte de eso, apenas se notaba que esa habitación estuviera ocupada.

En aquel momento no le parecía importante. Iba a tener tiempo más que de sobra para hacerse más cosas que fueran realmente suyas. El futuro le quedaba muy lejos, incluso aunque parte del mismo estuviera empezando ya. Los minutos iban pasando, casi sin que Satya se diera cuenta, mientras hacía un último trazo. Un poco más y…

— ¿Está ocupado este sitio?

Crac. La punta del lápiz se rompió casi antes de que aquella pregunta terminase de ser formulada. Y ella contempló con el ceño fruncido el borrón que se había formado sobre el papel antes de alzar la cabeza, entre curiosa y molesta. Estaba tan concentrada que no había notado cómo ya no estaba sola en la clase. Igual que no estaba acostumbrada tampoco a que le hablaran tan repentinamente, lo que causó su sobresalto inicial. Ante ella había dos niños, suponía que de su edad, un chico y una chica, que tenían pinta de estar algo perdidos. Como lo había estado ella unos minutos antes.

—Perdón —Dijo la chica, aunque quien había hablado antes era él.

Satya se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera veía necesaria la pregunta.

—Creo que no había nadie aquí antes que yo. Sentaos, por qué no.

Ambos le dedicaron una pequeña y tímida sonrisa antes de tomar asiento en las mesas contiguas, y ella correspondió torpemente.

—Me llamo Priya, y éste es Sanjay -Añadió la chica, ya sentada a la izquierda de Satya, y sus palabras se convirtieron en un susurro en cuanto una mujer alta y vestida de forma impecable entró por la puerta—. ¿De dónde eres?

La mujer, quien a todas luces se trataba de su profesora, o al menos una de varios, no parecía estar dispuesta a perder un segundo, y con una simple mirada les indicó que quería toda su atención.

—Hyderabad —Respondió Satya con un murmullo, para después guardar absoluto silencio. De todas formas, no habría sabido concretar más. Barrio, calle…nada.

Y, haciendo honor a la verdad, tampoco se le hubiera ocurrido continuar esa conversación cuando la clase acababa de empezar. Pero no era la única. Al contrario, cualquier resto de murmullos se apagó al instante. Todos miraban al frente, expectantes.

—Primero, bienvenidos a Vishkar —Su nueva profesora hablaba de forma clara y concisa, sin entretenerse en parecer excesivamente cálida—. Supongo que ya sabréis la gran oportunidad que se os ha ofrecido al venir aquí. Oportunidad que, esperamos, aprovechéis al máximo. Muy pocos podrían hacerlo. En cambio, vosotros tenéis la capacidad.  
Satya bajó los ojos, recorriendo cada detalle de la mesa. Por el tono en que la mujer hablaba, no estaba segura de si intentaba ser amable con ellos, darles una orden de forma sutil, o ambas.

—Estáis aquí porque podéis llegar a ser los mejores arquitécnicos del país. Tenéis por delante un futuro prometedor. Sacadle el máximo partido.

Durante un segundo casi pareció que iba a añadir un “no lo estropeéis” o algo similar, pero hubiese recordado que aquel pequeño discurso estaba destinado a motivar a niños. Incluso se permitió sonreír.

—Muy bien, empecemos. No hay tiempo que perder.


	3. La luz toma forma

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, en meses. En años. Y la vida en Vishkar comenzaba a ser una realidad. Satya había dejado que sus estudios le absorbieran, y sus compañeros habían hecho lo mismo. Unos más risueños, otros más callados, todos atendían a sus clases con expresiones serias y concentradas. Ni siquiera les habrían hecho falta los discursos motivadores. Tanto en su aspecto como en sus mentes, estaban dejando de ser niños, producto del tiempo que no se detenía.

Aunque procedían de partes muy distintas y lejanas de la India, pero tenían cosas en común. Para algunos, estar allí era un honor. Para otros, la puerta abierta hacia un futuro que de otra manera nunca hubiera estado a su alcance. Satya no compartía muchos de sus pensamientos, pero eso no le impedía preguntarse qué habría sido de ella si aún siguiera en el hogar que había conocido durante sus primeros años.

Allí era…bueno. Su propia madre lo había dicho el día en que la gente de Vishkar fue a buscarla. Maldita, o loca, eso era lo que sus vecinos pensaban de ella. No había pensado en ello hasta entonces. Ella simplemente parecía ver el mundo de forma diferente a los demás, lo que le hacía entender mejor unas cosas, y no tener mucha idea de cómo funcionaban otras. Patrones, diseños, órdenes...frente a ciertos comportamientos e interacciones de los demás, que se le escapaban. Entre otros.

Y hasta haberse instalado en la academia, con sus estudios ya comenzados, no supo tampoco que aquello tenía nombre.

—Eres algo diferente a los demás, Satya.

— ¿No es eso por lo que mis compañeros y yo estamos aquí?

Quizá su pregunta podría haber sido interpretada como grosera, pero esa no era su intención en absoluto. La joven doctora que le estaba hablando debió de darse cuenta, porque cuando le corrigió, fue suavemente.

—Me refiero a algo más.

Autismo. Concepto fácil de nombrar, no tan fácil de explicar a quien aún era una niña pequeña. Pero ella lo entendió.

Entendió que era algo con lo que iba a tener que vivir, y que no tenía por qué hacerle mejor o peor que cualquiera de los otros estudiantes. Saberlo no le ayudaba a sentirse menos desplazada en ocasiones, pero sí a entenderse mejor.En Vishkar nadie le dio más importancia de la necesaria en casos concretos, dado que no afectaba para nada en el rendimiento académico de Satya. Al contrario, ella se esforzaba tanto como el que más, hasta el punto de ser una de los primeros en clase.

Independientemente de cuán complicado fuera el problema, siempre podía encontrarle una solución. El mejor ejemplo, fue cuando por fin pasaron al dominio de luz sólida.  
La clave estaba en el guante mecánico que debían llevar, el movimiento de las manos…y, por supuesto, su imaginación a la hora de dar forma a la luz para crear objetos tangibles. Mientras algunos de sus compañeros habían dominado la técnica al instante, Satya llegó a frustrarse de una forma que no habría creído imaginable en sus primeros intentos.  
Hasta que descubrió que bailar le ayudaba a concentrarse. Había empezado como un pasatiempo, al igual que estudiar su lengua materna, ya que allí les hablaban en inglés e hindi. Pasatiempos que le permitían aferrarse a sus raíces. Y podía darles un uso más práctico.

Uno, dos tres.

Brazos extendidos, dedos en posición concreta, y movimientos suaves, fluidos.

Uno, dos, tres.

Si visualizaba la imagen en su cabeza y se dejaba llevar por su idea, ésta tomaba forma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Uno, dos, tres.

Y Satya bailaba, fusionando las tradiciones de su hogar que tanto se empeñaba en mantener con una tecnología más que innovadora. Sabiendo que sí, podía alcanzar ese futuro brillante que le auguraban en Vishkar. Algún día construiría algo que durase mil años. Dejaría su huella en el mundo, para hacerlo mejor. Más perfecto, por qué no.


	4. Inicio del futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Out on the verge of the rest of our lives..."

Vishkar era poco dado a las celebraciones, por lo que éstas eran contadas y muy formales. Aquel día en concreto se recordaría por una de ellas.  
¿Y qué se conmemoraba exactamente? Una nueva generación de arquitécnicos dejaba atrás la academia que les había abierto sus puertas cuando eran pequeños. Todos dispuestos a labrarse un nombre que se recordara.

Aunque tendría que esperar un poco, pues en aquel momento su inminente graduación acaparaba todas las atenciones. Los pasillos contiguos a la enorme sala donde iba a llevarse a cabo todo el evento iban llenándose poco a poco con gente que entraba, salía o simplemente esperaba. Con más o menos paciencia.nSatya se abrió paso delicadamente hasta llegar a un espejo y, tras comprobar que nadie iba a poder chocar con ella accidentalmente, se entregó a la tarea de trenzar su larga melena negra.

— ¿Has visto a Sanjay? —Anunciada sólo por el sonido de sus pasos, amortiguado por las voces de los demás presentes, Priya entró en escena y se esforzó en hacerse con parte del espejo…y su atención—. ¿Satya?

—No —Ella negó muy ligeramente con la cabeza, para no estropear todo su progreso con el trenzado, sin apartar la vista de su propio reflejo.

—Pues es difícil no verle —Su interlocutora dejó escapar una risita, y tuvo la prudencia de esperar a haberse calmado para retocar el pintalabios rojo que llevaba—. Cualquiera diría que se ha puesto la ropa que llevó en Holi sin lavarla.

Holi. El Festival de los Colores. A todas luces, parecía que Priya estaba exagerando. Aunque enseguida quedaría claro que no.

—Señoritas —Saludó el ya mencionado Sanjay, aun cuando ambas le daban la espalda.

Ninguna de las dos necesitó darse la vuelta. Priya volvió a reír, esa vez con una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo. Satya simplemente miró primero a uno y luego a la otra, mediante el espejo, mientras aseguraba su pelo trenzado con varias cintas. Las dos chicas se habían vestido para la ocasión, y sí, con mucho color. Aunque nada comparado con el traje de su compañero, que casi parecía capaz de brillar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó él, algo confuso. Claramente, no había oído el resto de la conversación.

—Janaki no te ha echado una mano para elegir ropa, ¿verdad? —Priya giró sobre sus talones, aún haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa.

— ¿Tu novia es tu estilista? ¿No, verdad? La mía tampoco —Sanjay no se estaba tomando muy bien la burla

—En tu caso, debería.

La conversación siguió por ese camino durante unos minutos más, hasta que ambos miraron a Satya.

—Dile algo —Protestaron, al unísono.

—Priya tiene razón -Contestó ella simplemente, y fue entonces cuando se volvió hacia ellos. Había tenido tiempo no sólo para terminar de peinarse, sino que también se había retocado el maquillaje—. Un poco, al menos. 

No daba impresión de que fuera a hacer ningún comentario más sobre el tema, sino que consultó su reloj, como ya había hecho unas cuantas veces más durante el transcurso de aquella hora. Pronto sería el momento de empezar, y la impuntualidad no era algo que agradase a Satya, mucho menos la propia. Así que avanzó por el pasillo, mirando de reojo sólo una vez para comprobar si sus compañeros le seguían. Y sí. Tan de cerca que, al parar ella justo ante la puerta por la que debían de entrar, Sanjay chocó contra su espalda.  
—Pasa —Dijo Satya, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de replicar. Mientras tanto, Priya ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Las damas primero —No quedaba claro si era un alarde de galantería o de sarcasmo.

—Sanjay —Podría apostar a que era la única que había prestado atención a todo el protocolo—. Van a llamarnos por orden alfabético. Ergo tenemos que estar ya en esa disposición para que no sea un caos. Korpal va antes que Vaswani.

Su razonamiento era impecable. Y por si necesitaba algún tipo de refuerzo, desde el interior de la sala comenzaron a llamarlos, en el mismo orden que Satya había mencionado. No a todos, sólo quienes aún no habían entrado. Comenzando precisamente por Sanjay.

**************************************************

“Hace años, Vishkar hizo un compromiso con todos vosotros. Una educación y un futuro garantizados, con la única condición de que lo aprovecharais como es debido y llegarais a ser los mejores arquitécnicos. Nos alegra comprobar que habéis cumplido con creces nuestras expectativas. Ahora dejáis atrás la academia para convertiros en auténticos miembros de la corporación. Y no podemos estar más orgullosos de teneros trabajando con vosotros.”

Tras los discursos de rigor, seguidos por respectivas rondas de educados aplausos, comenzó la cena. Sí, era una fiesta, pero las formalidades en Vishkar estaban a la orden del día, fuera cual fuera la ocasión. Satya observaba la escena con una copa en su mano, un poco apartada. Toda la decoración había sido cuidadosamente colocada en los lugares perfectos, así como los platos y bebidas que habían comenzado a servirse poco antes.

A su alrededor bullían conversaciones y brindis, a los que ella se unía esporádicamente. Durante sus años de estudiantes, a los recién graduados se les había animado al trabajo más eficiente, además de un orden de lo más pulcro. Sin embargo, en lo que a relaciones se trataba…eso era cosa de los propios alumnos.  
Nadie les había alentado a ello, pero las alianzas se habían forjado de todas formas. Alianzas que más tarde se convertirían en amistades, o algo más. Por lo menos así había sido para sus compañeros.

En cuanto a Satya…no, no era algo fácil para ella, y en ocasiones se echaba la culpa. Tenía una idea más que exacta de con quién trabajaba mejor y podía contar para resolver problemas que les concerniesen por igual. Pero no estaba segura de a quién llamar “amigos” realmente. Quizá Priya. Quien iba a marcharse pronto a una nueva sede de la corporación en el norte del país. Y con Sanjay había demostrado tener ciertas diferencias, aunque nunca llegaran a discutir.

No, la popularidad no era lo suyo. Era una suerte que no necesitara nada de eso en el trabajo. Más concretamente, ahí ni siquiera importaba. Dando forma a la luz sólida sabía que estaba haciendo algo importante, que era buena en ello. Igual que al bailar.

—¿Un último baile?

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no vio acercarse a Priya hasta que estuvo delante de sus narices, con la petición. Su sorpresa fue tal que casi estuvo a punto de derramar la copa.

—Me voy mañana. No te puedes negar.

Ella no se negó. Vació su copa, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa más cercana, y procedió a quitarse los zapatos. Priya también lo estaba haciendo. Y por increíble que pudiera parecer, nadie les miró como si fuera algo extraño. Realizar cualquier baile tradicional con zapatos estaba mucho peor visto que descalzarse en una reunión formal, o eso parecía.  
Una suerte, porque para Satya, si se seguía una tradición era para hacerlo correctamente. Nada de medias tintas.

Priya debía estar muy segura de que iba a obtener un sí, pues se las había arreglado para que la siguiente canción en sonar fuera una que conocían ya de memoria. Y ambas bailaron, en una sincronía perfecta, ensayada.


	5. Symmetra

Los años habían seguido su transcurso, y Satya Vaswani era ya una arquitécnica de gran renombre en la India. Su trabajo, junto al de sus antiguos compañeros de la academia, daba sus frutos. Ciudades más modernas y organizadas habían florecido por todo el país. La joya de la corona, sin duda alguna, era Utopaea. Había sido la primera ciudad creada mediante la manipulación de luz sólida, y la gran sede de Vishkar. Pero la nueva generación de trabajadores le había dado un brillo aún mayor.

Y estaban orgullosos de ello. Satya no era una excepción. La luz tomaba forma, y con ello el trabajo de años comenzaba a dar sus frutos. Todo iba sobre ruedas. Podría parecer que había llegado a la cúspide de su carrera, pero no era el caso. Vishkar, aparte de elogiar sus logros, tenía más planes para ella. Tardarían poco en hacérselo saber.

—No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Satya.

Sanjay había repetido eso mismo cinco veces durante la última hora, y ninguna había ayudado más que la anterior. Directamente, no ayudaba.

—Me preocuparía menos si me contaras de qué va la reunión antes de entrar —Satya comenzó a dar golpecitos en la mesa con sus uñas.

—Tenemos que esperar. Es importante, en el buen sentido —Sanjay, como buen empleado de Vishkar, seguía las normas a rajatabla. Pero, al contrario que su compañera, no estaba ni mínimamente nervioso.

Él estaba implicándose cada vez más en las negociaciones de la corporación, de modo que también estaba al tanto sobre la reunión que tendría lugar minutos después. A la que Satya había sido convocada. Y parecía estar disfrutando con el hecho de saber más que ella.

A decir verdad, la curiosidad estaba ganando terreno a las primeras punzadas de nervios. Hasta aquel momento, su labor había sido impecable, nada de lo que sus superiores pudieran tener queja. De modo que sólo podía tratarse de algo bueno, ¿no?

—Sanjay —Protestó, más que dispuesta a sonsacarle información—. Qué demonios…

Fue salvado por la campana. O mejor dicho, por la llegada de sus superiores. Satya calló enseguida, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. Pronto iba a saber cuál era la razón por la cual estaba allí, y era todo lo que quería.

—Señorita Vaswani —Además parecían tener más intención de ser claros y concisos que quien fuera su compañero desde la academia—. Supera las expectativas que pusimos en usted con creces.

De acuerdo, Sanjay tenía razón y no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero no le habían hecho llamar simplemente para felicitarle, eso seguro.

—Y pensamos que puede desempeñar una tarea importante.

— ¿En qué consiste dicha tarea? —La pregunta era más que obvia. No iba a poder hacer nada si no tenía un mínimo de detalles.

—Necesitamos a alguien que pueda ser nuestro agente de campo. Alguien cuyo dominio en el campo de la luz sólida sea incuestionable. 

—Usted es, sin duda, la mejor de entre nuestros candidatos.

—Es un honor, sin duda.

Uno que, evidentemente iba a aceptar. No podía negarse, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Decepcionar a sus superiores? ¿Cuándo además había sido su primera opción como candidata? Impensable.

—En tal caso, puede comenzar a prepararse. Necesitará cierto entrenamiento, además de la formación que ya ha completado con éxito. Las instrucciones concretas de cada misión le serán dadas con un tiempo razonable.

—No les decepcionaré.

**************************************************

Unas pocas semanas más tarde, Satya pudo comprobar que sí, las instrucciones llegaban en un intervalo de tiempo razonable. Cosa que le permitía estar al tanto de todo antes de empezar la que sería su primera tarea desempeñando aquel papel.

Aun estando segura de que recordaba todo perfectamente, estaba nerviosa. Dado que tenía bastante experiencia con gimnasia y baile, el entrenamiento no le había resultado un reto enormemente complicado. Pero aquello era muy diferente, iba a desenvolverse en una situación real. Una que, si todo iba bien, dominaría por completo. ¿Y por qué no iba a ir bien? Tenía planeado cada paso, con todas las variables que podrían cruzarse en su camino.

—Vas a ser el orgullo de esta corporación.

Ella habría agradecido mucho más aquel cumplido si no hubiera venido de forma tan repentina que le provocase un sobresalto. Parecía mentira que, conociéndose desde hacía ya años, Sanjay no hubiera aprendido que aquello le molestaba.

—Gracias —Contestó, tras asegurarse de que había ajustado correctamente el visor que le habían dado, muy parecido a los que usaba normalmente en su trabajo.

Ayudaba mucho en lo que a trabajar con luz sólida respectaba. Igual que el guantelete mecánico que cubría su brazo izquierdo. Nada con lo que no estuviera más que familiarizada ya.

El resto de su ropa, en cambio, sí era algo totalmente nuevo. Parecía darle más el aspecto de una gimnasta que el de una agente, con aquel tono azul claro que ella misma había elegido.

No, no era algo que soliera llevar en su día a día, pero le permitía moverse con total libertad. Y mantenía su estilo, de modo que también estaba cómoda en ese sentido.

— ¿Preparada para tu primera misión…Symmetra?

Quizá aquel nombre fuera un accesorio más estético que útil, o quizá no. Pero desde luego, le hacía sentirse importante. Al igual que con la ropa, Satya había insistido en tomar parte a la hora de elegir aquello. Después de todo, era ella quien iba a llevar ambos. Y estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Además de una clara referencia al perfecto orden del que hacía gala siempre, también provenía del nombre Sumitra, o “buena amiga”. Apropiado, en fin… ¿no estaba trabajando precisamente para construir un mundo mejor?

—Preparada.


	6. Pérdidas

Después de la primera misión vino otra, y después otra más, así sucesivamente. Desde pequeños encargos cerca de Utopaea hasta viajes a los lugares más dispares y alejados alrededor del planeta. Y tanto el trabajo de agente realizado por Symmetra como el de arquitécnica, colocaban a Vishkar en la cúspide de su esplendor. Aquellos viajes, dicho fuera de paso, le agotaban tanto física como mentalmente. Muchas veces preferiría quedarse en casa, disfrutando de la tranquila estabilidad que le daba su rutina.

Pero, pese a todo, Satya cumplía con ambas partes de su trabajo de forma impecable y hasta orgullosa. Estaba haciendo aquello para lo que se había preparado desde que era una niña. Cada una de sus acciones ayudaba a que la corporación crease un mundo mejor. De acuerdo, podría sonar algo exagerado, pero no lo era en absoluto. Habiéndose criado en un barrio pobre, sabía cómo era la situación en sitios como aquel. Casas pequeñas y tambaleantes, familias y vecinos conviviendo en un espacio normalmente demasiado pequeño para tantos, niños en las calles no teniendo a nadie más que a sí mismos…

Sí, se sentía más que afortunada por haber podido salir de allí. Y gracias a Vishkar, todo el mundo podría. El modelado de luz sólida estaba convirtiendo esa estampa en una mucho más organizada, con viviendas mucho mejores para todos. ¿Quién diría que no a una mejora como aquella?

Eso era lo que le impulsaba a cumplir con cualquier encargo, por complicado que pudiera parecer, pensar que todo merecería la pena al final. Y Satya nunca fallaba.  
Nunca. Hasta aquella última vez.

Acababa de despertar en una cama de hospital. De vuelta a la seguridad y atención de Vishkar, aún demasiado confundida para recordar exactamente qué había pasado. La única certeza, era una sensación punzante de fracaso, y por lo demás…

Por lo demás, el dolor que provenía de su brazo izquierdo acaparaba toda su capacidad de concentración, hasta que no pudo hacer nada por ignorarlo. Y, después de comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo sólo se había llevado alguna que otra magulladura, giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a los daños.

…Decir “daños” habría sido quedarse corta.

Aún con lo acostumbrada que estaba a mantener la calma y concentración en prácticamente todas las situaciones que se le pusieran por delante, Satya no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. ¿Estaba preocupada por lo que veía? No. Estaba preocupada por lo que no veía. Donde debería estar su brazo, ahora sólo podía verse un muñón vendado que no llegaba mucho más lejos del hombro. Sí, por fin estaba comenzando a recordar cosas. ¿Pero qué importaba? Había perdido su brazo casi por completo. ¿Podría volver a modelar luz sólida? ¿A bailar?

—Por fin estás despierta.

Como siempre, Sanjay entró sin avisar, de igual forma que si todo aquello fuera suyo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el estatus que iba adquiriendo dentro de Vishkar, casi podría serlo. Ella respondió con un estridente grito, consecuencia de su creciente estado de nervios. Aquel era seguramente el peor momento para sorprenderla de esa manera.  
—Eres una heroína, Satya.

—Mi brazo. Sanjay. ¡Mi BRAZO!

—Entiendo que estés desorientada, y alterada —Su compañero, en cambio, estaba más que calmado. Tomó asiento en la silla contigua a su cama mientras hablaba—. Es normal. Has pasado por mucho.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Cuanto más evidente era la tranquilidad de Sanjay, más parecía asustarse ella.

—Llevas aquí desde anoche. 

—Y no me acuerdo de haber venido.

—Sería extraño que te acordaras. Habías perdido mucha sangre y te desmayaste.

Él actuaba como si no tuviera nada que explicarle. Fue una suerte que justo entonces la confusión de Satya comenzara a desvanecerse. Ni siquiera se había tratado de una misión peligrosa. Eso quizá lo hacía todo peor.

—Las pruebas de los últimos prototipos, ¿verdad?

—Menos mal que no te acordabas —El tono de Sanjay era claramente sarcástico—. Hubo algún que otro pequeño fallo en el generador.

—¡Algún que otro pequeño fallo no me deja sin brazo! ¡Podría haber explotado con todos nosotros en la sala!

—Una suerte que consiguieras ralentizarlo y pudierais salir casi indemnes.

— ¿Casi? —Satya señaló el muñón envuelto en vendas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí, casi. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Los médicos han salvado todo lo que han podido de tu brazo. Y en unas horas tendrás uno nuevo. Es más, vengo a avisarte de que enseguida comenzarán las pruebas.

— ¿Sí? —Su tono pasó de enfado y frustración a un suave reflejo de esperanza, aunque aún no denotaba una completa seguridad—. Pensaba que las prótesis de ése tipo todavía no estaban listas.

—No están listas para el público, pero podemos hacer una excepción con los propios internos de la corporación, ¿no crees? Sí, serás la primera. Y si funciona bien contigo, cosa que es lo más probable, demostraremos que también podemos ayudar a la gente de esa manera.

—Bien.

No hizo falta nada más para convencer a Satya. Para empezar, podría llegar a encarnar cómo Vishkar podía llegar a mejorar la vida de los demás. Y ya no sólo edificando, sino también recuperando cosas como brazos y piernas amputados. Además, y no menos importante ni mucho menos, nada tenía por qué cambiar. Podría seguir dando forma a la luz, podría seguir bailando…

Y con el pensamiento de que su rutina apenas iba a verse alterada, ella terminó por calmarse completamente. Quizá no fuera a ser fácil, o quizá sí. Sólo importaba que iba a superarlo, costara lo que costara.


	7. Una vez más

Satya mentiría si dijera que estaba acostumbrándose rápido a verse con el nuevo brazo. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado la extrañeza que aún le provocaba la imagen, estaba haciendo grandes progresos. La prótesis se adaptaba a ella con mayor facilidad de la que ella habría supuesto. En ocasiones, cuando no miraba, incluso podía olvidarse de que era una prótesis. Pero solía mirar, casi siempre fijamente, observando todos y cada uno de los detalles del brazo y su movimiento. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que hubiera preferido no necesitarlo, era fascinante. Un ejemplo más de cómo la tecnología que llevaba años manipulando podía adaptarse para cubrir sus propias necesidades.

No sólo volvía a tener un brazo perfectamente funcional, sino que éste tenía incorporada la capacidad de funcionar como el guantelete con el que daba forma a la luz. Y eso era visible no sólo en la estructura interna de la prótesis, sino también en el cristal incrustado en la palma de su mano. Por supuesto, su ánimo había ido mejorando considerablemente. Además, pronto podría volver al trabajo, cosa que le habían asegurado en la última prueba realizada para comprobar que, en efecto, su mejoría era evidente.

Satya lo estaba celebrando sola, en su habitación, con una taza de té y la suave música con la que bailaba desde que era una niña, en un estilo que siempre le había recordado a su hogar. Un estilo que le había permitido encontrar su propia técnica para moldear la luz. Apenas hacía unos minutos desde que había vaciado la taza, y ella ya estaba de pie. Dejó los zapatos junto a la mesa, no iba a necesitarlos. La prueba había ido perfectamente, sí, pero igualmente quería hacer la suya propia.¿Era necesaria? En teoría no. ¿Iba a hacerlo igualmente? Por supuesto.

Quería hacerlo.

La arquitécnica aprovechó los segundos de silencio entre canciones para poner manos y pies en posición. Después, respiró hondo.

Uno, dos, tres.

Los movimientos, realizados con la precisión de una experta, surgían de forma tan natural como siempre. Algo que ya suponía, pero era gratificante comprobar. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaban suavemente por el suelo, marcando el ritmo que continuaba por todo su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos estaban también en continuo movimiento, trazando figuras luminosas que aparecían y desaparecían a voluntad de su creadora.

Satya Vaswani, Symmetra, la arquitécnica prodigio de Vishkar, terminó aquella canción con un salto de emoción. Y ahora sus manos, tanto la real como la prótesis, se coordinaban en un simple aleteo.

En cualquier otro momento, en otro lugar y probablemente rodeada de gente, Satya se habría avergonzado de su comportamiento, pese a que no podía controlarlo. Incluso pediría disculpas si alguien hubiera estado mirando. En cambio, estaba sola, y no se arrepentía de nada.  
Simple y llanamente, estaba contenta. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?


End file.
